1. Technical Field
The present invention relates generally to security management of a mobile device and, more particularly, to an enterprise-wide, time-dependent security management system for mobile devices based on security policies.
2. Related Art
When it comes to using mobile devices (e.g., smart phones, cell phones, laptop computers, notebook computers, Tablet PCs, Personal Digital Assistants (PDAs), and the like) as repositories and/or stewards of sensitive personal information (e.g., bank account details, Social Security numbers, credit card numbers, debit card numbers, etc.) and business information (e.g., access to business e-mail messages, confidential enterprise data, etc.), the number one concern for most users is theft or loss of the mobile device. For example, because cell phones are utilized much more often than one's wallet, one's cell phone is typically easier to lose than one's wallet.
A drawback of existing protection schemes is the requirement that a security application is used only when the event (i.e., theft, loss, etc.) occurs which limits the convenience of the mobile device. For example, when a mobile device is lost, the user may need to change information related to the mobile device (e.g., by entering a valid password) immediately or a security breach may occur. Enterprises/companies may be greatly affected with the loss of a mobile device. A new approach to an enterprise-level mobile device security management system is needed. Heretofore, several unsuccessful attempts have been made to address these shortcomings.
United States Patent Application US20060199598 describes a method that includes wirelessly receiving a text string at a mobile phone and parsing the text string to obtain security configuration data of the mobile phone and determining whether a code in the security configuration data matches a corresponding code in the mobile phone.
United States Patent Application US20070143824 describes a system and method for enforcing security parameters that collects information from a source relating to a mobile device and, based on the collected information, an identity status for the mobile device is determined that uniquely identifies the mobile device and distinguishes it from other mobile devices.
United States Patent Application US20070232265 describes a system and a method of security management of a wireless mobile device capable of reducing damage caused by a security attack and a malicious code in the wireless mobile device by appropriately interoperating with a network switching center (NSC).
U.S. Pat. No. 7,665,125 describes a wireless security system that includes a client module deployed on a wireless device, a network module, and a server module in which the client module is adapted to authenticate authorized wireless devices independent of the network module and the server module.
Therefore, what is needed is a solution that addresses at least one of the deficiencies of the current art.